


A Little Help From My Friends

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "What would you think if I sang out of tune,Would you stand up and walk out on me?Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a songAnd I'll try not to sing out of key.Oh, I get by with a little help from my friendsMm, I get high with a little help from my friendsMm, gonna try with a little help from my friendsWhat do I do when my love is away(Does it worry you to be alone?)How do I feel by the end of the day,(Are you sad because you're on your own?)...""A Little Help From My Friends," Lennon/McCartney





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts), [Manon_de_Sercoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_de_Sercoeur/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



> "...I've known many people, but made few friends." This line in TLD is almost lost because of John's confession, but I love how much they have let Sherlock grow over these four seasons, no matter how I might disagree with their methods, I seem to be addicted to their madness. I offer this 500th bit in honour of Mofftiss, who gave us back the boys so lovingly.

John pushed open the door to the 'cake place' and both he and Sherlock stopped short. Of course it wasn't just Molly, she had invited half of London, it seemed to John. Without looking at Sherlock, he grabbed his friend's still slightly tremorous hand, and was relieved that Sherlock's hand calmed in his as they slowly made their way inside the cupcake shoppe.

"Shezza." Wiggins nodded at Sherlock as he nibbled at an obscenely chocolate monstrosity. "Good to see you on your feet again." Sherlock grinned sheepishly, but nodded his thanks, and knew Wiggins understood in his way. 

Molly winked at him as Sherlock tried to glare at her, but his heart wasn't in it. He bent down to kiss her cheek, and whispered, "I should be annoyed with you, but I'll let it go this time." She grinned and nodded, "I have a couple of specimens waiting in the lab for you to make up for it, when you are ready." He cleared his throat, but she shook her head. "Do this again, and I will kill you with my bare hands, understand me? You are too loved, too needed. Do you see?"

He blinked and looked around him: John, still holding onto his hand, he seemed to need the reassurance as much or perhaps more than he did; Lestrade, chatting away with Mrs. Hudson and Rosie, looked up for a brief moment and caught Sherlock's eye, Sherlock nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment. There were the regular crew of crime scene folks, and for a fleeting moment, he almost missed Donovan and Anderson; even a couple of the nurses from the hospital who 'loved his blog' were there on a break. Molly had got the word out, and a dozen of his Homeless Network had shown up, chowing down on cupcakes and coffees. Even Mycroft. Mycroft in a cupcake shoppe. Sherlock shook his head, but squeezed John's hand, and with a sigh of regret, let it go. He made his way to his brother's table and sat down carefully. 

"He deduced it. Couldn't lie to him again."

"Ah." Mycroft licked a bit of icing from his thumb and looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Are you sure you are well enough to be out and about?"

"Of course I'm not, but needs must. Why are you here? Don't you have some regime to topple?"

"Next on my agenda. I wanted to make sure you were still among the living, and there was the offer of cake." He looked slightly uncomfortable then, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"Happy birthday, brother mine. I am -"

"Don't."

"Sorry."

Sherlock looked away. "What for, Mycroft?"

"I am sorry for your loss, I understand now how important Mary was to you, how important John is, I didn't, I don't -" Mycroft stumbled over the words, and finally stopped. 

Sherlock sighed and laid his hand over his brother's. "She gave her life for mine, Myc, it's not something I asked for, but it was a gift freely given, one I found difficult to accept. But, I think I -" He spied Mary leaning against the wall, and he bowed his head at her whispered, "thank you, for wearing the hat" as she vanished slowly.

"You what?" Mycroft drawled, then turned to look where Sherlock's focus had shifted to, but saw nothing.

"I think I need some cake." Sherlock stood up, and offered Mycroft his hand. "Thank you for coming, Myc. It is appreciated." Mycroft stood, and pulled his brother into a rare awkward embrace. They both froze for a moment, then Sherlock patted his back gently, and grumbled, "cake."

"Cake. I should really be going. Afternoon."

Sherlock grinned at his brother's departing back and saw John take Rosie from Mrs. Hudson. Then John looked at him and smiled, a smile that reached his eyes and let him know that yes, they would be okay.


End file.
